


Needs More Kickass Zombie Fight Scenes

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for 'All It Took'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion fic to 'All It Took'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs More Kickass Zombie Fight Scenes

“Hey guys, check this out.”

Ray was sitting at his computer, eyes glued to the screen even as he called the others.

“This isn’t another stupid fucking shock video, is it? No more ‘bring the goggles’ please,” Michael asked, standing from his desk anyway to look over Ray’s shoulder. “What am I looking at?” He scanned the screen for some sort of video or image.

“Just sit here,” Ray requested, standing and moving aside so he could guide Michael into his chair, “and read this,” the New Yorker pointed at an entry in Tumblr, then moved back so Michael could read through it. The New Jerseyan speed read through the entry, his expression morphing from blank to bemused, then finally to horrified.

“Dude. What the fuck? Like, what the actual fuck?” Michael stated, looking up at Ray. The younger man nodded his head in a knowing way.

“What? What’d you just read?” Geoff asked, the curiosity getting the best of him and he got up, walking over to Ray’s desk. He leant over to desk and took the mouse, scrolling up then down slowly to read the post himself, a similar process taking place on his face that did on Michael’s.

“Uh...What? Ray, what in the hell?” Geoff looked a little more shocked than the Michael and there stood Ray, still nodding with that ‘Yep, that’s right’ expression on his face.

“What are guys going on about?” Gavin asked, his attention finally being pulled from the video he was editing.

“That tumblr thing that Ray pretty much fucking stalks? There’s a story here, it’s another zombie apocalypse one but there’s no badass zombie killing or, you know, any of us living,” Michael ranted, folding his arms.

“What, they killed us all this time?” Gavin stood and walked over, reading the post as well, making random noises while doing so.

“They don’t even show me die,” Gavin seemed mildly affronted by this.

“At least you weren’t...’eviscerated’ by fricking zombies,” Geoff quoted the story.

“What about us?” Jack motioned to himself, Ryan and Caleb. Geoff read through the story again.

“Jack and Ryan, you die ‘off screen’ and Caleb, you aren’t even mentioned in this,” Geoff answers. “Have you shown Burnie this?” Geoff asked Ray. The shockingly Caucasian Puerto Rican shook his head.

“Do you think we should? I mean, it is about him but it’s a pretty fucked up story,” Ray said, stepping back as Jack, Ryan and Caleb stood up to read the story too.

“Holy shit. They killed his girlfriend. And his kids!” Jack exclaimed, covering his mouth as he finished reading the story.

“That’s pretty fucked up,” Caleb agreed.

“What’s pretty fucked up?” the devil himself, Burnie appeared in the doorway, papers in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

“Uh...” Ray blanked, looking at everyone else in the room. No one offered any assistance and Burnie just stood there, waiting for an answer.

“There’s um-..tumblr...uh...Just read this,” Ray finally got out, pointing at his computer monitor and giving up coming up with a clever excuse completely. Burnie set his coffee cup down and read through the post quickly, his face remaining placid throughout the whole thing. He finally stood up straight and thought for a moment, running his tongue over his teeth as he stood there.

“So?” Ray asked and everyone waited....

“Yeah that’s pretty fucked up,” Burnie said, raising his eyebrows in surprise before he picked up his coffee and left the room, mumbling something about tumblr needing to add more kickass zombie fights scenes rather than kill them all in less than 2000 words.


End file.
